


合作愉快

by star_farming



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_farming/pseuds/star_farming
Summary: 托尼·斯塔克是一个中间人，一个联系甲方和乙方的枢纽。每一笔交易他抽三成，大家都觉得很合理。洛基是他联系的乙方之一。（欢迎大家来lofter找我玩耍——柳色）
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	合作愉快

1

很久之后，当一切无可挽回之时，托尼想，他那天实在不该去找洛基。

2

托尼·斯塔克，35岁，单身，高中物理教师，一周八节课，有寒暑假，拿着和其他教师一样足够养活自己但绝不富余的薪水，住在纽约郊区一处独栋别墅里，开着保时捷来上课。同事们议论起来，都羡慕他有一个企业家父亲。托尼从不解释，尽管他的钱并不来自于他父亲，而来自于他的兼职，或者说副业。

他是一个中间人，一个联系甲方和乙方的枢纽。每一笔交易他抽三成，大家都觉得很合理。洛基是他联系的乙方之一。

那是六月的一天，星期日早上，天气很好，他驱车来到市中心一家五星酒店。他在前台提起洛基的姓名，洛基·史密斯，他用这个名字挺久了。前台小姐拨通了一位客人房间的固话，彬彬有礼地报出托尼的姓名。三分钟后，托尼拎着一只黑色提包，来到了那扇门前。

给他开门的是个穿着清凉、身材惹火的年轻红发女郎。她脸上带着晕晕乎乎的笑容，不知是喝高了还是嗑嗨了。她朝他招招手，示意跟她走。门内传来男女嬉笑声。

这是间套房，三室两厅。玄关两侧分别是客厅和餐厅。地毯上洒落着各种东西：衣服、酒瓶、烟灰缸、用过的纸巾、口红……

托尼小心翼翼地避开地毯上的障碍物，跟着那位女郎向客厅走去。一个男人坐在沙发上，裹着墨绿色浴袍，一个金发女郎坐在他怀里，她脸上用口红画了一颗心。男人很年轻，瘦，苍白，黑发卷曲，绿色的眼珠像翡翠一样，他似乎很享受这花天酒地的生活。但旁观者看到这一幕，会不由自主地觉得违和，觉得哪里格格不入。托尼知道，这是因为这个男人的气质是清冷疏离的，这种清冷疏离就像积久的寒冰，不是暖玉温香能够融化的。

托尼咳了一声，引来他淡淡的一瞥。他收了笑容，松手放开女郎，从桌上盒里抽出一根烟，问：“怎么啦？”

“打你电话怎么不接？”托尼问。

这个男人就是洛基。他眉尖微挑，用下巴指了一下桌子。桌子上倒着一只高脚酒杯，酒杯已经空了，酒液流了满桌，酒液中间躺着一个纯黑色的手机。显然已经不能用了。

“有事吗？”洛基点着烟，吸了一口，冲着身边的金发女郎脸上喷了一口烟，女郎咯咯笑着躲开。

“你说呢？我闲着没事来打扰你干嘛？”

“那可不好说。”洛基悠悠地说，“人是很容易无聊的。”他模样很年轻，但言行举止有种说不出的苍老，仿佛阅尽沧桑。见多了生死的人往往都是如此。他叼着烟，从沙发里翻出一个黑色皮夹，打开，抽出一叠钞票，也不点，塞给金发女郎，皮夹扔给红发女郎，冲她们摆摆手：“你们走吧。我得工作了，老板找上门来了。”

两个女郎用了一会儿穿衣服，收拾自己的东西，洛基懒懒地坐在沙发上抽烟，托尼在他对面坐下。两个女郎走之前都走向洛基，洛基敷衍地吻了她们一下。随着门咣地一声轻响，室内只剩下他们俩了。

“日子过得不错啊。”托尼将目光从两位女郎的背影上收回来。

“我很懂得及时行乐。”洛基徐徐吐了一口烟圈。

“两个，希望你没有很累。”托尼戏谑。

“你不该说这种话，还是你已经忘了我的实力？”洛基轻笑着说。

托尼扬起眉毛：“纵欲过度的人总是老得很快的。”

“我不是一般人。”

“不跟你闲扯了，一个周，你应该休息好了吧？”

洛基将烟蒂扔进高脚杯，高脚杯里还有一半的酒，烟蒂哧地一声熄灭了，在酒液中起起伏伏。“早就休息好了。”他说，“这次的倒霉蛋是谁？”

托尼从提包里取出一叠文件纸，递给洛基。洛基又点了一根烟，接过文件。

“托雷斯集团二少爷，刚满40岁，去年当选英国下议院议员。”托尼介绍。

“年轻有为啊。”洛基感叹，“我好像听过他，他老婆是不是好莱坞一个女星？”

“没错。”

“那么，是谁要他死呢？”

“不问委托人名字，这条铁律你还是记不住。”

洛基无所谓地耸了耸肩。是的，洛基是个杀手，托尼算是他的，呃，经纪人。

“委托人要求用他的领带勒死他。”托尼问。

“真变态。”洛基故作嗔怪。

“能做吗？”

“得加钱。”

“这个不用你操心，我已经谈好了，翻倍。现在问题是，能做到吗？他们家有钱有权，安保由意大利黑手党旗下的安保公司提供。要近距离杀他，难度很高。”

“难度低也不会来找我了。”洛基说。“接单！”

他将燃了一半的烟按到照片上，那位笑容明亮的议员额头上顿时多了一个黑点，仿佛子弹打过留下的孔洞。

3

洛基，业内人称“永不失手的毒蛇”，形容他的行动隐秘迅速、一击致命还能全身而退；他还有个外号叫“诡计之神”，因为他总能想出办法满足委托人的各种刁钻需求。

托尼总说是他一手打造出了毒蛇和诡计之神，因为洛基遇见他之前藉藉无名。但这话其实不准确，因为托尼对洛基的过去一无所知。“洛基”这个名字一开始并不属于洛基，原来的“洛基”是个瘦小的矮个子男人，是托尼合作的杀手之一，“洛基”是他的代号，洛基杀了他，夺走了他的名字。

他说他不配。

直到现在托尼也不知道，洛基是原本就叫洛基，所以不允许别人叫这个名字；还是他忽然发现这个名字很好，决定把它夺过来。但是托尼也被洗脑了，他觉得洛基就该叫洛基，他简直想象不到他会叫其他名字，也想象不到别人会叫这个名字。

虽然如此，一开始洛基找上门、宣布自己对这个名字的所有权时，托尼可一点顾不上探究来人与这个名字的契合度，而是吓得发出女人一样的尖叫。这是他永不愿意回忆的屈辱时刻。托尼胆子不小，不然他也干不了这行，可是洛基当时的出场实在太像惊悚片。想想吧，雨夜，一个浑身湿透的男人闯进你家，立掌打掉了你刚拿到手里的手枪，告诉你前不久你那位惨死的合作伙伴是他的杰作，你很容易就会联想到他是来取你的性命的。生死之前，谁还顾得上颜面？至于这个男人给你倒杯热茶，好好地谈起合作事宜甚至准备起草一份合同，而你发现他帅得要死并差点为之脸红——那都是后话了。

他们的合作很愉快。没有经济上的纠纷，洛基很慷慨，他连自己的那份都交给托尼管理，从来不计算存款数额，只让托尼确保他的信用卡永远有钱可刷。没有业务上的分歧，托尼在联系雇主时就已经全面考虑风险，而洛基从来不对工作挑三拣四，他甚至喜欢有挑战性的。除了联系雇主，托尼也承担了洛基行动时的后勤工作，比如黑一下监控、保养一下武器、撤退时指挥一下方向……男人天生喜欢冒险，托尼也不例外，但他的身手不能让他像洛基那样亲临现场，坐镇后台让他或多或少体验了一些冒险的乐趣。

洛基的身手加托尼的辅助，让“永不失手的毒蛇”在杀手界名声大噪。

后来托尼想，永不失手这四个字就像一种悲剧的前奏，早已在他们志得意满时就为那次意外写下注脚。因为世上本没有永恒的东西，月满则亏，水满则溢，所有美都终将消逝，所有成就都终将化为泡影。

洛基的那次行动一开始很顺利。他顺利地潜入宴会，顺利地在目标杯子里下了迷药，即将顺利地尾随目标进入房间，然后，停电了。停电是因为宴会上的一个女服务员不小心将酒水洒到了裸露的电线上，这完全是一场意外，然而对方的安保人员把这当成了危险信号，迅速集结至目标身边。洛基暴露了。更糟糕的是，托尼没法在他逃跑时给他提供任何建议，因为所有的监控都失效了。

“冷静，能走就走，走不掉就自首，我有办法保你出来。”托尼焦急地说。

洛基的声音有些喘，但仍带着从容不迫的笑意：“安东尼，你是对每个合作伙伴都这么尽心还是只对我？”

“妈的什么时候了你还有闲心说这个？”托尼吼。

“我想知道嘛，因为我也——”

一阵巨大的杂音，掩盖了下面的话。接着那边就陷入了死一般的沉默，再也没发出过声音。

4

托尼有很多合作的杀手，洛基不是最早跟他合作的那个，也不是合作时间最长的那个，更不是跟他关系最好的那个。但洛基很特殊，非常特殊。

跟洛基失联后，托尼等了八个小时，没有等到洛基的电话。他跟学校请了假，订了一张去伦敦的机票。

“我劝你不要去。”娜塔莎说。她是他合作的唯一一个女杀手。托尼对她很客气，他有点怕她，因为他总觉得她那双眼睛能看透他。“我跟伦敦的朋友打探过，他们没有抓到人。”电话那段是她特有的沙烟嗓，“我想毒蛇没事，你去了可能徒增烦恼。相信他，他能应付。”

“我得过去。”托尼说。

“好吧。”娜塔莎低低笑了，“总有些人值得我们冲动，这也是我们区别于机器的根本所在。那么，小心，托尼，你挺不错的，我不想再找一个经纪人。”

托尼默然挂掉电话，深吸一口气。娜塔莎果然厉害，她果然……看出来了。

托尼跟洛基已经合作了三年。总的来说，他们是一对关系很淡薄的合作伙伴。托尼把目标信息交给洛基，洛基完成任务后，把死者照片发回托尼。没有任务的时候，托尼很难见到洛基，他似乎居无定所，流连于全球各大酒店和短租公寓。他的足迹遍布五大洲，托尼知道这个是因为他总是能收到从各个地方寄来的明信片。明信片开头写着“亲爱的安东尼”，正文是一句祝福语，挨近节日便是节日快乐，不挨近节日便是祝你健康，落款是一条简笔画的蛇。所有的明细片都是这样，托尼试过，即使用最认真的态度写最工整的字迹，一张写完也绝对不会超过一分钟。这是托尼唯一能感受到的洛基对他的重视，或者说不重视。

有时洛基会失联，电话打不通，邮件不回，在业内已经产生毒蛇已死的传言时，才会在某个意想不到的时刻突然出现，向托尼讨要任务。

托尼合作的杀手，有些人杀人是为了钱，有些人杀人是为了爽，洛基似乎兼而有之，又似乎两者皆非。他生活很奢侈，但并不追求奢侈，换句话说，他挺随遇而安的，能住五星级酒店他自然愿意住，没有星级酒店，小旅馆也可以凑合。托尼有他的信用卡消费记录，记录上有阿玛尼这样的奢侈品店，也有7-11这样的平民便利店。杀人为了爽的杀手，都有自己喜欢的杀人方式，一般也都比较血腥，他们在杀戮中发泄。洛基不是，他完全遵循委托人要求，一丝不苟地去执行，连潜入室内偷偷打开煤气伪装成意外这种践踏杀手尊严的活他也做。

托尼常常怀疑，是不是在洛基的价值观里，杀手真的就是一份工作，和演员、政客、律师一样，而他选择做这个只是因为他擅长。

洛基永远带着神秘色彩，他身上总是有太多的谜。做他们这行的，都神秘，都有不愿为外人所知的过去，但洛基不一样，他不仅过去是谜，现在也是谜。托尼是学物理的，他享受探索解谜的过程，所以一直对洛基很感兴趣。

如果没有那件事，他或许会一直带着恰到好处的兴趣，站在安全距离之外研究他。

5

洛基有一个怪癖。类似于某些人运动后一定要洗澡，洛基杀人后一定要做爱。这个一定，就真的是一定。

托尼知道很多杀手都有这个习惯，也能够理解，但他第一次从洛基口里听到这个说法时完全不肯相信。因为洛基的前一句话是：“我们上床吧。”

那是他们合作后的第一个冬天，洛基当天的任务目标就在纽约。按照他的说法，任务目标好像有所预感似的，很焦躁，像热锅上的蚂蚁，不断地在自己的几处住所间移动。洛基跟了他一天，最后在他的农场里杀了他。那天从下午开始飘雪，到晚上雪已经积了很深，出租车都停运了，他回不了城，正好想起他亲爱的经纪人住在附近。他就这样披着满身的雪敲开了托尼的房门。在钻进暖和的屋子、喝了一杯热咖啡后，他向主人提出了那个完全不合时宜的要求。

“我杀人后是一定要做爱的。”他理直气壮地耍流氓，“就像运动完一定要洗澡一样。”

“不做会死吗？”对于自己被当成淋浴头这件事，托尼很生气，但他不敢太生气，毕竟他打不过洛基。

“不会死，但真的会非常非常非常难受。”洛基苦着脸说，他看着托尼，目光真诚地诱哄，“跟我做吧，我技术很好的，会很舒服的。”

托尼向来是个不妥协的人，他不愿意做的事，没人能劝动他。只是他向来也是个及时行乐的人，这具身体这张脸，他不是没有想法的。

洛基没说错，很舒服。不，舒服根本不足以形容。洛基又逼出了他像女人一样的尖叫。最后托尼筋疲力尽地钻进洛基的怀里睡去，脑子里充满四个字：无与伦比。

第二天，他醒来的时候旁边的床铺已经空了。他穿上衣服走出卧室，洛基站在窗户前，手里端着一杯热茶在看外面的雪景。听到托尼的脚步声，他转过身，举了举杯：“看来我们在其他方面也同样合作愉快。”

托尼揉了揉太阳穴：“不要指望我会因为这个多分给你钱。”

洛基叹了口气：“资本家总是要把你的棺材本都拿去才开心。”

“你还读马/克思？怎么，密谋推翻我吗？”托尼说，但他抬头发现洛基脸上的表情冻住了，于是立刻解释，“我开玩笑的。”

推翻，的确是个很敏感的词。不是每个杀手都乐意被抽三成。如果杀手们都去读读马/克思，就会发现只要他们联合起来成立一个工会，再把所有中间人都杀掉，他们的日子将会比现在好过得多。洛基不在乎钱，但谁能保证他没有别的想法呢？托尼恨不得割了自己忘乎所以的舌头。

洛基淡淡一笑，换了个话题：“你今天要上班吗？”

“要啊。”

“载我一程，把我送到城里。”

“你要去哪？”托尼呆呆地问。

“回酒店啊。”洛基说，疑问地盯了他一眼，像是惊讶他怎么问出这个问题。

托尼意识到，在洛基看来，他跟托尼上床，真的就跟借用了一下别人家浴室没什么区别，连句谢谢都可以不必说。

他们的床笫关系维持了下去。洛基是个相当不错的床伴，温柔，但不乏味，花样多，但不逾矩，总是能带给他刺激和新奇感。他愈加了解洛基，他知道他兴奋时沙哑的嗓音有多性感，知道他思考的时候会眯起眼睛，知道他的体温较常人偏低，知道他喜欢抽烟并不是喜欢尼古丁的味道，只是喜欢烟圈袅袅上升那个画面……可他了解得越多，越觉得自己对洛基的了解太少。他甚至不知道洛基多大年纪，只能猜测他在20岁到30岁之间。

洛基心情好的时候会哼歌，不知名的曲调，不知名的词。托尼问他唱的什么，他反问，好听吗？托尼说，还行。他说，好听就行了。

他能靠近洛基的时候非常少，大部分情况下，洛基就像那首听不懂的歌一样，陌生而神秘。

6

托尼去了伦敦。他到了洛基消失的现场，也找了很多业内的熟人，但没有发现洛基的任何踪迹，也没有打探到任何有用的信息。

没有人对毒蛇的失踪负责，这实在匪夷所思。按理说，如果是白道上的人抓住了他，肯定会大肆宣扬以表彰自己的功绩；如果是黑道上的人误伤了他，也会有消息流出，何况伦敦地界几个黑帮头目拍着胸脯保证绝对没有动他的人；还有一种可能是同行下手，毕竟毒蛇是杀手界响当当一号人物，不少人想借他的脑袋扬名立万，可同样，如果同行下手，绝对会宣扬出来。毕竟，杀掉毒蛇最关键的一步不是杀了他，而是让别人知道是你杀了他。

活不见人，死不见尸。

托尼在伦敦奔波了三天，一无所获。娜塔莎打来电话：“你知道谁才能让他完全消失吗？”

“谁？”

“他自己。”

托尼心里一揪，继而问道：“为什么？”

“谁知道为什么，你什么时候看清过他？现在只有这个可能了。回来吧，别担心，有些东西你要找的时候找不到，你不找，哪一天他自己就出现了。就算他永不出现……”她的声音顿住了。

“永不出现……”托尼喃喃。

“那你就当他从没出现过吧。”她决绝地说，“有些人天生就是浪子，就像一只色彩艳丽的鸟，很美丽，很吸引人，你不知道他从哪来，也不知道他要到哪去，但你得知道，他绝不会为你停留。”

“我知道的。”托尼说，鼻子忽然有点酸，“我一直都知道的。”

人命生意也是生意，是生意就会有侵吞并购、规模扩张。托尼很有经商天赋，把业务越做越大，尤其是洛基加入后，他手底下的生意规模突飞猛涨。他也有了自己的一个称号——死亡商人。洛基看出这点，常常嘲笑他，半正经半开玩笑地劝他注意安全，别有命挣钱没命花。托尼便突发奇想，提议洛基担任他的个人保镖。

“我开的工资，不会比你在外面挣得少。”他承诺。

洛基慢悠悠喷了口烟：“我在乎钱吗？”

“你不在乎钱，我知道，谈钱多俗啊。但是这样，我们就可以经常在一起了。”托尼面不改色地说，“你知道，某些事情还挺愉快的。”

“你想把我绑在身边？”这就是洛基的脑回路。

“你有迫害妄想症吧？不过话说回来，你这样的人，还是放在身边比较安心啊。”托尼承认他很害怕洛基被别人挖墙脚。

“斯塔克，我只是跟你合作，可不是把自己卖给了你。”洛基说，声音里听不出什么情绪，但托尼知道他在警告他。

他早就告诉他了，他不会为他停留。

托尼没有告诉娜塔莎，他这次的冲动一半是因为洛基那没说完的半句话。“因为我也”，也什么呢？也对你尽心？也很喜欢你？生活不是莎士比亚剧，哪有这么戏剧性的桥段啊。以前有多少机会不说，单等到这个时候？就算是那些话，又有几分真呢？那个家伙，他没有心的。

他不顾身上的西装，在一个路口席地坐下，坐了一下午，听对面的流浪汉拉手风琴，把身上所有的零钱掏出来扔到他碗里。他坐到天黑，起身拍了拍屁股，叫了辆出租车到机场，买了回纽约的票。

7

三个月后，暑假结束，高中又开学了。托尼度假回来，皮肤晒得黑黑的。第一周上课，班里总有憋不住的笑声。托尼心里骂道，小兔崽子，知道你们嘲笑的是谁吗？

第一周总是很艰难。周五上完最后一节课，托尼长吁一口气，推开了办公室的门。办公室里有个身影。他和同事共用办公室，就也没在意，随便瞄了一眼，顿时僵在原地。

那个人高、瘦、苍白皮肤、黑色短发。他穿着一件格纹T恤和卡其色裤子，看起来像个涉世未深的大学生。他笑吟吟地用那双翡翠般的眼睛看着他。

托尼感觉大脑被抽空了。他呆呆站着，一时不知道是该上前拥抱他还是揍他一顿。

对方似乎觉得他忘了，指了指自己：“我，洛基。”

“我知道。”托尼艰难地说。

“我没死。”

托尼哼了一声：“看出来了。”

“很倒霉，当时我从二楼跳下去，结果出了车祸。好在司机心肠不错，把我送进医院，顺便解了我的围。但是手机摔坏了，而且，”他指了指脑袋，“头上受了伤，他们未经我允许就给我剃光了。”

托尼的大脑慢慢溜回到脑壳里，他走到办公桌前坐下，给自己倒了杯水，像训学生一样威严地看了对方一眼，语气里却有掩不住的笑意：“所以呢？你伤好了，休息够了，又回来找工作了？”

洛基微微一笑：“正相反，我是来辞职的。我不干了。”

“哦？”托尼很惊讶，“你有别的打算了？”

洛基点头：“有一些打算。对了，我是不是还有些钱在你这？”

“对，我给你投了个基金……不过没关系，你需要的话，马上可以给你。”

“倒也不急，只是想心里有个底。”

托尼好奇起来：“介意问问吗，你有什么打算？”

“哦。”洛基脸上漾起笑意，“我要结婚了。”

像是一块冰滑进了胃里，整个人都忍不住发抖。托尼慢慢拿起杯子，喝了口水，利用这个时间平定心情，顺便调出震惊的情绪，问：“你在开玩笑吗？”

“没有的。”洛基笑着摇头，托尼才意识到他今天很不一样。他总是在笑，浑身上下散发着愉悦。以前那层清冷疏离的气质不见了，整个人生机勃勃。“我碰到了一个人，我们，呃，决定结婚。”

“是这次出事碰到的吗？”

“对，他是我的医生，我的头发就是让他给剃的。”

“才三个月，进展很快啊。”

洛基又笑了：“很快吗？我不太了解一般人怎么做……管他呢，我又不是一般人。”

“你一定很喜欢他了？”托尼微笑着问。

“我很喜欢他。”洛基带着笑意点头。

看吧，那句话说出来没那么难的——只要碰到合适的对象。

“那恭喜你了，我之前一直以为你会孤独终老。”托尼说。这个对话为什么还不结束？

“我以前也不相信会有这种事，但真的……托尼，怎么跟你说呢，你一看到他，就觉得整个世界都亮了，之前的生活索然无味，怎么会有这么奇妙的事？”洛基激动地说。

“有机会我一定要见见这位照亮你世界的人。”托尼干巴巴地说。

“会有机会的。这次我想让他跟我来的，可他不喜欢纽约。事实上美国他都不喜欢。他说他花园里一块砖都比整个美国年头长……”

托尼不想听了：“你什么时候回去？”

“下周一。”

“好的，周日我把钱算给你。”

“谢谢。那我先走了。”洛基挥手告别。他快要出门时，托尼忽然有个很恶毒的想法。

他叫住他：“你未婚夫，他知道你以前的身份吗？”

洛基瑟缩了一下，好像看到了什么恶心的东西，神情凝重起来：“我，我还没说。”

“那你准备告诉他吗？”

洛基苦笑一下：“我还在考虑……”

他的愉悦不见了，整个身上都笼罩着一层忧心忡忡的阴影。托尼得到了意料之中的结果，但他一点也不开心。

8

周日下午，他们约在咖啡厅见面。托尼的情绪已经平复得很好。他不是什么多愁善感的小姑娘，他是一个35岁的成年男人，他谈过无数次恋爱，他是死亡商人，他手下有一个成熟的杀手团队。这只是跟他前任合作伙伴的会面，买卖不成仁义在，注意风度。

托尼点好咖啡，拿出纸笔，把每一笔钱细细地算给洛基听。洛基漫不经心地听着，托尼敢打赌他对此没有任何概念。算完，他问洛基：“这笔钱怎么给你？”

洛基皱起眉头：“怎么给？什么意思？哦，你直接打他卡里吧。”

托尼扶额：“我傻了，我跟你说什么啊，你什么也不懂。算了，我帮你安排好，你别操心了。”

洛基疑惑：“不能打他卡里吗？”

“给金融警察贡献KPI吗？”

洛基可能并没有听懂，但他明白托尼的态度了，便点点头：“行吧，那交给你了。”

“洛基，还有一件事，你得注意。”托尼严肃起来。

“你说。”

“很多人想要你的命。”

洛基慢慢地点头：“我知道，唉，托尼，有什么办法吗？”

“当年你要杀的那些人，面对你时他们有什么办法？”托尼本不想说得这样尖酸，但他就是控制不住。“你是毒蛇，现在你自己要把獠牙拔掉，还期待别人不跟你计较？”

洛基眉头紧紧皱起。

“你考虑清楚了，真的要退出？其实，有折中办法的。”托尼慢吞吞地说。

“折中办法？”洛基冷笑一声，“我继续替你杀人，你帮我保护他，是这个办法吗？”

托尼摊开手：“你不会死，他也不会死，这还不够吗？”

洛基摇头，若有所思：“我不会把斯蒂芬拉进这个肮脏的泥潭的。”

肮脏的泥潭，行吧。

“那你就要万分小心。伦敦不是我的地盘，而且就算是，你退出了，我也没立场护你。我至多只能约束我的那些人。”

“让他们来吧。”洛基轻笑，眉眼间重现了过去的邪气，“让他们看看我到底拔没拔掉獠牙。”

他喝干面前的咖啡，说：“我该走了。再见，托尼，你是个好经纪人。”

“合作愉快。”托尼说，嗓子梗得慌，“诶，洛基？”他没忍住。

“什么事？”

“上次你说，哦，就是伦敦那次，你说你想知道那件事，因为……，你最后想说什么来着？我没听见。”

洛基的眉毛好看地蹙在一起，脸上带着疑惑的表情：“什么？我不记得了。怎么啦？”

“没什么，就是好奇。没什么事，不记得就算了。”托尼摇头，“你快走吧。有空我会去伦敦的，看看你的未婚夫。再见，洛基。”

洛基冲他挥挥手，他的背影走出咖啡馆，沿着街道走到尽头，消失在一个拐角。随着他的离开，托尼脸上轻松的表情一寸一寸卸下。他叹了口气，往旁边窗玻璃上一看，倒影里有个颓丧失败的中年人。

9

托尼真的去伦敦见斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的时候，已经是一年多以后了。

他去斯特兰奇住的酒店找他，就在这时他想起了去年去找洛基的情形。斯特兰奇穿着一身黑给他开了门。托尼一直想见斯特兰奇，他见过照片，黑进医院的信息系统并不难。但照片到底不能跟真人比。他一直想知道能让洛基整个世界都亮起来的人到底长什么样。

斯特兰奇看起来很普通，帅也是普通的那种帅。但托尼想可能是因为他没看到他的眼睛。眼睛是很重要的，洛基那双绿眸……不，不要在这个时候想。

斯特兰奇戴着一副墨镜。在室内，戴着墨镜，托尼不需要费什么脑子就能明白怎么回事。知道不止他一个人悲痛是让他更好受了还是更难受了呢？他来不及细想，伸出手，说：“你好，我是托尼·斯塔克，洛基之前的——”他忽然抑制不住地哽咽了一下，“合作伙伴。”

“我听他提起过你，请进。”斯特兰奇的声音有些沙哑，但很平静。

托尼在沙发上坐下，想出些搭讪的话：“……出事之后，你一直在这住？”

斯特兰奇点头。

“我能理解。那处房子你如果不想沾手，我可以帮你卖掉。”

斯特兰奇摇头：“不必，等警察检查完，我还要搬回去呢。”

“可是那里……”

“那是洛基选的房子。”

托尼不说话了。沉默慢慢堆积，沉默也是有重量的，堆积得多了，就像山一样要把人压垮。过了不知多久，他才重新开口。

“洛基给你留下了不少钱。”

“不要给我，你处理吧。”

“我答应过他要给你的。”

“那你去找他说吧。”斯特兰奇平静地反驳。

托尼有些恼火：“你知道他之前是干什么的了所以才不肯要？怎么，你觉得他也是——”他在大脑中搜罗了一下，“肮脏的泥潭？”

“我接受他，并不代表我认同你们的做法。”斯特兰奇的话里带了些锋芒，“斯塔克先生，我能坐在这里跟你聊天已经是洛基的面子了。我是一个医生，我的天职是救死扶伤，而你们这种人，拿人命做生意！”

“可你还是跟他结婚了。”托尼讽刺。

“他不一样。”

“他是毒蛇，你知道那是什么意思吗？你知道他创造过多少纪录吗？和他躺在一起的那三具尸体，你知道在业内是什么级别吗？”

“你不必把他的丰功伟绩再复述一遍。”斯特兰奇僵硬地说，“我知道他给你赚了不少钱。”

“是给他自己赚的！不，是给你赚的！” 托尼生气地嚷，“反正我会把钱打给你，你爱怎么花怎么花。”

他站起身走出门，刚要把门带上，又回过头：“对了，顺便告诉你，警察抓不到凶手的，因为他的脑袋已经被我买下来了。还有哦，不用担心你自己的安全，我已经动用我所有的人脉帮你建了一层足够厚的保护罩。再见，斯特兰奇医生。”

他关上门，心里的悲伤有一部分被愤怒替代，居然好受了不少。他站在门口发了会儿呆，抽出纸巾擦擦眼睛，刚要离开，忽然听见一阵似曾相识的旋律，声音很缥缈，像梦境一样若有若无。

他呆愣着，眼睛又开始发热。他记起来了，那是洛基哼过的歌。上帝啊，这是幻觉吗？洛基，是你吗？

但他很快清醒过来，意识到那旋律就来自被他关掉的那扇门后。

他又砰砰砰地敲门，门被不耐烦地打开。开门的一瞬间，声音偷溜了出来，丝丝缕缕地包围住他。

“干什么？”斯特兰奇愠怒地问。

“叫什么？这首歌叫什么？”托尼问。

斯特兰奇看着他，不说话。

“求求你，告诉我叫什么。”托尼低声乞求。

斯特兰奇似乎叹了口气：“叫《牧羊人》，是一首挪威民歌，洛基很喜欢。”

“挪威民歌？怪不得我听不懂。”

“洛基小时候在挪威长大。”

“哦，他是挪威的，所以才喜欢这个名字吗？”托尼说，咧嘴一笑，眼里却泛起泪花，“这首歌，唱什么的？”

斯特兰奇沉默片刻才开口：“说一个牧羊人，想向姑娘表达爱意，但是他不说爱，只是一直唱天好蓝，草长得好茂盛，羊儿一群群像白云，一遍一遍地唱，最后说，好时光就这样白白流淌，我却孤身一人活在这世上。”

斯特兰奇开始讲的时候托尼就开始掉眼泪，怎么都忍不住。

“他如愿了。”斯特兰奇讲完，托尼且哭且笑地说，“我做对了。”

“什么？”

“他不想孤身一人活在这世上。知道吗，斯特兰奇，我费尽心机想护住他，可是我发现，你是他的软肋，只要你活着，他迟早会死。他是不会停留的鸟，可是他为你停留了，他的羽毛那么亮，猎人们是不会放过他的。我想过杀了你，我真的想过，但娜塔莎告诉我，如果我杀了你，他就会杀了我，就算我逃走了，我们也会反目，那个时候就剩他一个人了。”托尼眼泪汪汪地微笑，“我不想让他一个人。让他死吧，他这样的人是活不长的。”

斯特兰奇抿紧了嘴唇。隔着墨镜，看不见他的目光。有几秒钟，托尼猜想他会给自己一拳，而他完全支持这一做法。

斯特兰奇没有。他让门开着，走回房间，托尼呆呆地等着。歌声停了。过了一会儿他走出来，手上拿着一盘磁带，递给托尼，说：“那首歌，送给你。”

“这不是他留给你的吗？”

“我还有很多。”斯特兰奇说。他就这样平淡地向一个乞丐炫耀了自己的财富。

托尼接过磁带，说：“我们一定得再聊聊。”

斯特兰奇下颌一沉，说：“请不要再来找我。”

他毫不留情地关上了门，一点也不在乎门会撞到托尼的鼻子。

10

托尼最后也没弄明白洛基。洛基可能真的爱过他，也可能从没爱过他。

不重要了。在所有人眼里，他只是他的一个合作伙伴罢了。


End file.
